External post-tensioned tendons are structural elements used in segmental bridges to increase flexural capacity between spans and reduce stress cracking. Segmental bridge construction incorporating post-tensioned tendons allows for longer spans between piers and provides increased concrete durability. In this type of bridge construction, precast concrete box-girders are linked outward from bulkheads to form a bridge span between piers. The tendons are located within the inner opening of the box-girders and run continuously through deviator blocks, which help form the profile of the tendon. They include multiple 7-wire pre-stressing strands contained within a high density polyethylene (HDPE) duct. The ends of the tendons are anchored down and stressed after which the duct is filled with cementitious grout.